


Nowhere to Hide

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: This a rewrite of the Miggy scenes from episode 1x11 - Nowhere to Hide. Mainly Higgins' thoughts and a few changes from the show. *** Change of rating with chapter 3 ***
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 39
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

I’m back for more Higgins/Magnum! 

I just had to rewrite the Miggy scenes from this episode because they were so full of potential but the show couldn’t afford to go there because their relationship was so new. Anyway, in fanfiction world we can do whatever we want so don’t go looking for realism here. 

It’s written from Higgins’ POV because I couldn’t pass the opportunity to explore what she was thinking during the ‘Magic Mike’ scene :D.

English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake you might find.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I’m just borrowing them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet Higgins was currently tossing and turning in her bed. The sun was up but it was still quite early, just barely past 6AM. She knew why she was feeling restless and she hated it. Usually, it didn’t bother her to lead a sexless life, she might even say it didn’t even cross her mind during her everyday activities. But, once in a while, her body liked to remind her that she had hormones like any other woman and, well, it would be a good idea to start using them.

And during any of those libidinous phases, she normally dealt with it on her own, whether with her own fingers or with her trustee vibrator. But, the last time it happened, her horny brain changed the scenario she liked to visit starring a famous British actor with images of a shirtless Magnum. And the most troubling part was that she came instantly with the P.I’s name on her lips.

It took her days to be able to look in his direction again, let alone meet his eyes. Talk about awkward!

Higgins knew it was not such a big deal to fantasize about Magnum. He was a really handsome man and she was practically living with him, constantly seeing him half naked, smelling his delicious musky scent…. ‘Okay, that’s enough!’, she thought, as she felt a rush of heat in her lower stomach. 

The problem was that she couldn’t get rid of these intimate thoughts about him for days afterwards and it was starting to get really distracting. The last time, Kumu had caught her staring at his mouth while he was drinking a beer straight from the bottle and the older woman’s knowing smile, when she met her gaze, didn’t sit well with the majordomo.

No, this time she wouldn’t take the risk to conjure up lustful plots worthy of softcore porn movies from the 80s, like Magnum hand washing the Ferrari wearing only a skimpy Speedo or him making an appearance in her room while she was masturbating. ‘Like that would ever happen!’

She threw the covers away, got up and went to her walk-in closet to grab her workout clothes and sneakers. She was going to burn that excess energy with a run on the beach. She would bring the lads with her, it would do them some good too.

She had only been running for five minutes before she fell into step with him, which was not a surprise because she had heard him tell Kumu he was training for the Kona Ironman. She decided to mess with him by telling him she was also training for the same thing, even if it wasn’t true. 

She usually liked exercising with Magnum because he was one of the few who could match her pace and he was as competitive as she was. Which was why she offered him a little friendly race to take her mind from the looks of him, all sweaty and within arm’s reach. At least, if she beat him he would be behind her and she wouldn’t be tempted anymore.

Unfortunately, he left after he had received a phone call and she pushed herself to the limit, running as fast as she could for the next twenty minutes. Even Zeus and Apollo had trouble keeping up with her.  
She was on her way back when she heard a chime from her phone. Someone was at the front gate of Robin’s Nest. It was a young woman. ‘Must be for Magnum’, she thought, trying to keep her annoyance at bay. 

She knocked on his door to let him know but he didn’t respond right away. After a few minutes she heard him barreling down the stairs and, when he opened the door, he was just wearing a poorly tied bathrobe. It took everything in her not to drop her eyes at the gap in fabric revealing part of his stomach.

‘Like she needed that, today of all days.’

Instead, she teased him about his supposedly failure on the beach but he surprisingly didn’t take her bait so she joked about him washing away “the stench of defeat” and now she couldn’t help picturing him in the shower – his body glistening under the spray of water, droplets cascading down his caramel skin on his back to his... 

‘No, wait, don’t go there Juliet!’

But even if she wanted to avoid thoughts of a naked Magnum, the universe must be plotting against her because, just as he was backing away from her and inside the guesthouse, the belt of his bathrobe caught on his doorknob and suddenly the fabric parted.

‘Oh, for the love of God! Even her lust-induced brain couldn’t come up with that.’

His eyes widened and he quickly tied back the sash but not before Higgins got a pretty exclusive peek of what was underneath and boy, did it look enticing. But it would certainly be inappropriate to pounce on the Head of Security of Robin’s nest when he had a client waiting so the majordomo hurriedly mumbled an excuse to retreat to the main house for a well needed cold shower.

And to think all of her efforts to calm down with a run were just ruined because of a doorknob….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning flew by as Juliet kept busy, mostly to avoid her mind from wandering, whether it was renewing the work contract of the gardener or responding to various invitations to galas and parties on Robin’s behalf.

She was quite proud of herself and her accomplishments for the day, as she was helping Kumu load the dogs in the Range Rover for her weekly visit at the Children’s Hospital, when she heard the distinctive rumble of the Ferrari’s engine approaching.

‘Trouble ahead!’

And, sure enough, when she caught a glimpse of the normally red and shiny car covered in grime and dust, her jaw dropped.

“Oh, my God! What have you done to Mr. Masters’ Ferrari?”, she fumed.

Surely he was doing this just to aggravate her, with his smirk and nonchalant attitude as evidence. He tried to explain the circumstances as to why the Ferrari looked like it had been under a filthy bridge for a year - being in a life and death situation and all, as per usual - while he turned around to grab the hose behind him. 

‘No, no, no.’, she thought as she was confronted with the view of his perfect buttocks when he bent over to reach for the accessory. ‘No, not the car wash daydream.’

Was it only this morning that she had come up with that? 

“Really, A hose? That’s how you’re going to clean a 350,000$ automobile?”

She loved mentioning the price of every item of Robin’s he touched because she knew it annoyed him to no end. And it wasn’t fair that she was the only one bothered by all of this.

She vaguely heard Kumu saying she was leaving but paid her no attention because a train wreck was about to happen in front of her and she couldn’t divert her eyes even if she knew she wouldn’t be able to stomach the view.

And yet, she threw gasoline on a potentially explosive situation when she mentioned water marks and wiping dry the car, while she knew better than to taunt and challenge Magnum. Especially when she wouldn’t be able to follow through because her brain had frozen.

He paused and dropped the hose on the ground before reaching for his shirt at his waist and yanking the fabric above his head.

“I’ll dry them off. Happy?”, he consented as he turned to face her and she now, had a full visual of his well-defined yet not overly muscular torso. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to come up with a retort or maybe take mental pictures of every detail of his chest for later purposes. 

‘Happy’ wouldn’t be the first word that came to her attention regarding her own frame of mind. Maybe tormented or horny as hell, but not happy, no. But someone was, as she heard Kumu concur with him. And worst of all, she could tell he knew what this was doing to her. If only she could make him eat his own self-satisfied grin.

Her feet were rooted on the ground as she crossed her arms under her breasts and watched him lean over the hood of the Ferrari to wipe it with his shirt. She managed a bit of small talk while she did not ogle the way his biceps were working underneath his skin with every move. She held a groan when she caught a glimpse of a black elastic waistband peeking out of his jeans.

Oh, wait, someone tried to run him over? That sounded dangerous, so she forced herself to pay attention to what he was saying. She succeeded in putting a good front and answering him accordingly but Juliet knew she needed to escape as soon as possible before making an ass of herself.

“I’ll leave you to it, Magic Mike.”, she managed to snicker as she rushed past him, feeling his eyes follow her retreat.

‘Magic Mike? What was wrong with her?’ The last thing she needed was another cheesy scenario to add to her collection. And Thomas Magnum stripping for her on tasteless music was the ultimate tacky situation. ‘Oh, but maybe he could be wearing this sexy Navy uniform of his.’, and, truly, this thought was not helping her at all.

She was seriously reconsidering taking the matter into her own hands and alleviate this insane sexual tension that had hijacked her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn’t have to decide though, because she and Kumu were taken hostages by Magnum’s client and two vile looking men later that day. On the bright side, there was nothing better to douse any lingering sexual longing than a hand to hand combat with a former Russian FSB agent.

Also, nothing better than a life of death situation to reevaluate your priorities. After her talk with Kumu, about her not wanting to keep people at arm’s length anymore, she decided she would no longer torture herself with this Magnum situation and stop overthinking things.

She tied up her shoes and whistled for the dogs to follow her before joining the P.I during his training session. When she caught up with him, they chatted a bit about being competitive and Juliet tried her very best not to picture him without his clothes now that she knew what everything looked like underneath.

He suggested a friendly wager for their race and they argued about the terms.

“I’ll tell you what I want after I win.”, she stated and raised her chin.

He rolled his eyes.

“I already know what you want.”, he commented with a smirk.

“I seriously doubt it.”, she retorted and she crossed her arms in defense.

“But I do.”, he insisted.

“No, you don’t!”, she objected with a shake of her head to emphasize her point.

“Wanna bet?”

“I was under the impression we had already established that.”

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, not finding her quip humorous. 

“If I win, no more lectures about the Ferrari for a month.”, he declared.

She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no trouble for her to keep her sermon to herself for this long.

“Not a problem. You won’t win anyway.”

“Only one way to find out.”, he countered as he gestured to the lifeguard tower they agreed would be their arriving point.

“Okay. On one. Ready?”

They got into position and Higgins started the countdown only, when she said ‘two’, she placed her foot in front of his leg to trip him and grabbed the sleeves of his top before pushing his upper body around. He ended up flat on his back and she fell down with him, landing on his stomach. She vaguely heard a grunt beneath her but she silenced it when she firmly pressed her mouth to his.

Magnum responded quite quickly, as if he was expecting her to attack him with her lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and Higgins could feel where all his fingers were positioned on her naked skin as he slid them up her back, leaving a trail of pins and needles behind them.

Her taught muscles, keeping her upright, suddenly loosened and she slumped against his chest. She took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as she slipped her tongue between his parted lips and burrowed her fingers in his hair.

It was everything Higgins had ever imagined for their first kiss and yet it was also completely different. The intensity was definitely there, the spark of electricity too. What was unexpected was the tenderness, in his supple lips and in the way he was caressing her back gently. 

They broke apart due to oxygen shortage and, while they were breathing heavily with their faces still close, their eyes met. He licked his lower lip and the gesture didn’t escape her attention which made her want to dive back again.

“Cheater.”, he panted.

“Sore loser.”, she retorted before claiming his lips again.

“Am I really losing here?”, he chuckled when they disconnected again.

She didn’t have time to come up with an answer when she heard the lads growl at Magnum’s sprawled form like he was a threat to Higgins’ safety.

“Uh, Higgins?”, he stammered not feeling confident about his outcome to remain unscathed.

“Zeus, Apollo, sit.”, she directed in a stern but low voice.

The Dobermans obeyed and sat next to them, awaiting a new order.

They were probably making a peculiar picture - two adults making out on the sand while two attack dogs were growling at them – and that was why almost everyone around were staring at them.

“Do you mind if we take this elsewhere?”, Magnum suggested and Juliet’s heart lurched at the invitation. 

Not that she was surprised he found her attractive enough to get physically closer but they had been dancing around each other long enough to question whether it would finally happen, whatever it was. However, he seemed determined to explore it with her and the thought brought back butterflies in her stomach.

She got up and offered him her hand to help him stand. He didn’t relinquish it afterwards when they made their way back to Robin’s Nest followed by the lads. They were both silent, not really knowing if they would break the spell with their words.

Juliet feared the spontaneity of their moment was gone and only the awkwardness would remain when they arrived. She decided to alleviate the tension and dropped his hand before racing straight ahead.

“Last one at the guesthouse owes something to the winner!”, she yelled behind her and heard him laugh before he tried to catch up with her.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Higgins justice because in my mind, she is secretly funny and not all that uptight. She's just protecting herself with her tough persona.
> 
> This fic is supposed to be 3 chapters long. The first 2 are already written and the last one is supposed to be all smut but it’s not written yet. That’s why it is rated T for now but it’s going to change if I post the last chapter. Let me know if you want the smut chapter or if you believe the T version would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately for her, she was within a hair’s breadth of winning the race before Magnum seemed to find hidden resources in himself in the last dozens of yards and beat her.

It took them several minutes, doubled over, to catch their breaths once they were inside the guesthouse but it was totally worth it. At least, all the tension, she feared would build up after their kisses at the beach, had vanished and hearing Magnum laugh at their antics warmed a spot in her chest.

“What are you laughing for?”

Just because it made her happy to see him like this didn’t mean she couldn’t needle him about it.

“Just you, owing _me_ something for a change.”, he teased

She advanced on him slowly, wearing a serious expression, until he was backed to the door and she was almost pressed against him.

“And what is it exactly that I owe you?”, she asked in a sultry voice.

She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and it made her want to trace his throat with her tongue.

“You tell me what you were planning on winning before you decided to cheat and manhandle me.”

Higgins scoffed at his words but he paid her no mind and carried on.

“I said I knew what you wanted and I want to know if I was right.”

“And what would be your guess?”

She made an effort to keep her hands to herself and not stroke his chest right before her.

“Well, judging by how horny you’ve been in the last couple of days I assumed it would be something along what you did at the beach. Though I was surprised about the direct action. I expected you to just ask.”, he pointed out with a smirk.

“Whaaa…? How can you tell I was…?”, she stuttered because she clearly didn’t see that one coming.

“Higgy.”, he sighed her name like he was berating her for the tenth time today. “You know I’m a great P.I, so cut me some slack.”

When she didn’t respond but her eyebrows got closer to her hairline than her eyes, he explained himself.

“First, there were the looks. You don’t have the habit of gawking at me, even when I’m in my swimming trunk or in my Navy uniform and we both know that’s when I’m at my best.”, he advanced as he waggled his eyebrows.

She wanted to sneer but sadly he was right. He was wrong about something though, she always checked him out, only she usually was careful enough to be discreet about it.

“But when I washed the Ferrari, I could feel your eyes burning holes in my back.”

She briefly glanced at her feet in mortification at being caught leering at him that easily.

“Secondly, it was your posture.”

Her head went up so fast at his words, she almost got whiplash.

“What’s wrong with my posture?”, she questioned with a frown.

“Nothing, usually, if not a little stiff. But since yesterday you’ve been extra tense especially around your shoulders.”

He laid his hands on her shoulders and dug his fingers into the skin to prove his point. Her muscles were tight and she let out a startled moan when he kneaded them softly. That felt heavenly.

“And finally, I caught you squeezing your thighs together several times, like you wanted to direct some pressure between your legs.”, he said in a low voice while he dragged her towards him to close the distance between their bodies.

She was so stunned that she came to him without any resistance and braced herself with her hands at his sides.

“All these clues put together brought me to the conclusion that you were aroused and in dire need of release.”

She met his eyes dancing with mirth, apprehension and, dare she say, lust.

“Well, you may be right about that guess but you’re partly to blame for this situation.”

His eyes widen in surprise.

“Me? How is it my fault?”, he questioned.

“Washing the Ferrari shirtless? You did that on purpose.”

He pushed her slightly to put some distance between their bodies and walked away from the door. She worried she might have upset him but he just took a few steps ahead before turning around to look at her again.

“Ok, I’ll admit I put on a show with the Ferrari after I saw your reaction with the bathrobe debacle. But you’re one to talk!”, he argued while gesturing to her sports bra. “Who walks around in an outfit like that? You’re practically naked! And don’t get me started on your yoga sessions! I only go kayaking on the days you practice so I’m not around to see it. Do you know what it’s like to watch you bend over and twist like a pretzel with almost nothing on your back?”

She wanted to take his rant seriously but, when she heard his voice go an octave higher, she couldn’t help her burst of laugh.

“I guess I’m not the only one being a little wound up.”

“Why do you think I’m training for the Ironman?”, he asked rhetorically.

That must be wrong, why would he need an outlet for some unresolved sexual tension?

“What about all your one-night-stands? I know for a fact that you have sex regularly.”

Why did she go there? She didn’t want to know about his flings and she didn’t intend to slut shame him either. She wasn’t even sure what answer would make her feel better.

“I haven’t been drawn to any of them lately.”, he explained with a shrug, avoiding her eyes.

‘Well done, Juliet, now the awkwardness is back!’

“Anyone you’ve been attracted to recently?”, she inquired as she took a few steps towards him.

“Well, there might be someone but I’ve known her for a while. For a long time though, I thought she was more annoying than attractive. I guess something made me change my mind.”, he offered as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her naked waist.

“Oh, really? And who might be this delightfully irritating woman?”, she wondered out loud, pretending she didn’t already know the answer.

He growled before claiming her lips with a firm press of his own, making her stumble backwards with the force of his kiss. She had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep her balance, stretching her entire body up against his.

“So annoying.”, he mumbled against her mouth.

They deepened the kiss, touching wherever their hands could reach - arms, shoulders and back - still standing by the entry of the guesthouse.

Higgins’s skin was on fire, goosebumps erupting all over her body with every brush of his fingers. It has been a long time since she had felt that way and she thought her legs would crumble underneath her.

She moaned his name to communicate her need to move things forwards and he managed to steer them in the direction of the couch while maintaining their mouths fused together but she halted their movements and tried to redirect them towards the stairs.

“What part of horny as hell did you not understand, Thomas? Take me to bed.”, she instructed in her most bossy tone.

“I didn’t want to assume anything. But if you’re okay with it, we can go upstairs.”, he said, trying to sound nonchalant with a shrug of his shoulders but Higgins heard the excitement in his tone.

This man. This good man who didn’t want to rush her into anything she didn’t want to do. She placed her palms on his cheeks to get his full attention.

“Magnum, I want this. I want you.”, she told him as she brought his face to hers and sealed their lips again.

“I want you too Higgy.”, he admitted when they broke apart. “And not just in my bed. I have been having strong feelings for you lately and I want to show you how I care for you.”

Juliet was dumbfounded to say the least. She knew he was not immune to her charms on a physical level but to hear him say that he cared about her was rather surprising. She was having similar feelings towards him herself but didn’t know how to deal with them, let alone express them.

When they first met she thought he was just taking advantage of Robin’s generosity and she let him know how she felt about that. But the more she got to know him, the more she discovered his true personality and his selflessness, which rattled all the prejudice she had about him. After a while, this acceptation morphed into something more. It was the first time she was drawn to a man since Richard and it troubled her as much as it thrilled her. Unfortunately, she settled for the school girl behavior and pulled his imaginary pigtails to clumsily show him her affection which, in retrospect, was not the best solution for two adults to build a loving relationship.

But now that he had expressed his sentiment towards her, she felt more at ease to do the same.

“I care about you too, Thomas. And I, too, would like to try and see how a relationship between us could evolve.”, she revealed.

“You have no idea how relived I am you feel that way. I’ve been wanting to confess for a long time but there was never a good time to do so.”

“I think now is a perfect time, so let’s do this.”, she advanced as she stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs.

His lips met hers for a deep, slow and passionate kiss conveying all they felt for one another before he took her hand, brushed a kiss on the back of it and pulled her towards the stairs leading to his bedroom.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part ends the T portion of the fic. Next chapter will be Explicit therefore I will change the rating accordingly. If it's not your cup of tea you can pretend the end of this chapter is the end of the fic. Next chapter should be up next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your kudos & reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of this fic! Buckle up, people cause it's a long one! It's as long as the two first chapters combined. Hope you'll enjoy.

When they arrived in his large bedroom, he led her by the hand until she was in front of him before he twirled her as if they were dancing, letting his eyes roam hungrily the length of her body. She didn’t even attempt to hide her smile.

‘Can’t believe I’m falling for the player act’, she thought but it secretly made her feel desired. She knew he could hold his own in the game of seduction but this showed her why the ladies seemed so enamored with him every time she saw him with one of his conquests. She had no doubt he would be a very attentive lover.

He pulled her against his chest trapping both of their hands, still entwined, behind her back and brought his free hand to her cheek, gently caressing the bruise forming on her forehead with his thumb.

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”, he confessed in a raspy voice.

She shrugged to try and minimize the concern etched on his face.

“Another day at the office. Even though I’m not officially working with you, I still manage to get sucked into all the danger.”

“We’re going to have to discuss this matter sooner or later.”, he declared in a grave tone.

She watched his eyes grow dark and not from the arousal. She knew he was reliving his case and what terrible conclusion it could have reached if they hadn’t had the upper hand on the bad guys.

“I’ll take later if you don’t mind.”, she retorted as she reclaimed her hand and slid them beneath his sport shirt to wrap her arms around his waist and pressed an open-mouthed kiss underneath his jaw.

“You know, it’s not your fault what happened to Kumu and I.”, she whispered against his throat and felt him shiver.

“It kinda is if you think about it.”, he answered in a plaintive tone.

She disengaged herself from him so as to catch his eyes and get his full attention while maintaining her arms wrapped around him.

“Thomas, let me be clear about something. You are not to feel guilty about some mercenaries’ desire to have fun with a nuclear device, you hear me?”, she firmly announced.

He nodded and there was the beginning of a smile threatening to appear on his full, gorgeous lips.

“Now, can we please go back to being glad we’re alive and maybe celebrate by getting naked?”, she demanded while removing his shirt before dropping it to the floor.

“Aye, aye, ma’am.”, he chuckled and tried to mock salute her but her arms back around his neck were preventing him from doing so.

When he went back to kiss her again, she moaned at the contact of their almost fully naked torsos, all the more eager to get rid of their remaining clothes.

As was customary, the French doors leading to the balcony were open so when a chilly breeze blew through them, Higgins couldn’t hold the shiver that traveled her body, already covered in drying sweat after her run.

“Are you cold?”, he asked while rubbing her arms.

She nodded. He gestured to the windows.

“Do you want me to close them?”

“I’d rather you warm me up.”, she cajoled with a smirk as she tightened her arms around his neck.

“I’m all game about sharing body heat but we’ll have to undress completely so that means getting cold before getting warm.”, he challenged her as he played along.

“If we must.”, she sighed as if undressing was the most troublesome compromise she had to do.

He laughed and Juliet marveled at the way his smile inexorably reached his eyes, like his good mood was always genuine. After spending so many years with deceiving spies, Thomas Magnum and his candor were undoubtedly a breath of fresh air for the ex-MI6 agent.

They both toed off their own sneakers, leaving a bunch of sand on the floor but neither of them caring with their tongues engaged in a heated dance yet again.

He finally became proactive as he slid his hands on her workout leggings to knead her ass and pushed her pelvis forwards, directly in contact with his hardening member.

She moaned against his lips and gasped as he grabbed her under her thighs to lift her. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and sensed his erection against her most heated part which sent tingles from her center throughout her limbs. He took two long strides before purposefully dropping her on the bed.

She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her when she bounced on the mattress.

“I’m sorry, did you just giggle?”, he mocked her as he covered her with his body.

She welcomed him in the cradle of her thighs and ran her fingers on his muscular shoulders.

“You took me by surprise.”, she defended herself like she had to maintain her serious composure at all times.

“Oh I intend to take you alright, just, not by surprise.”, he leered at her.

Her eyes widened at his words and her breathing quickened. If she thought she was aroused before, it was nothing compared to her state now that Thomas Magnum was talking dirty to her. Evidently, he noticed this tidbit of information and decided to rib her about it.

“Juliet Higgins, don’t tell me you’re turned on by dirty talk, because if you are, I’m gonna have so much fun.”, he smirked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to align their pelvises to distract him from this new intel on her because if he acted on it, in the state she was in, she would spontaneously combust.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Magnum. Like you said before, I’ve been turned on for the past two days.”

Unfortunately, her diversion technics weren’t successful.

“Don’t worry, Higgy, I’ll use this piece of information wisely. After all, with great powers, come great responsibilities.”

She frowned when he watched her expectedly like he was awaiting a reaction from her.

“We’ll work on your American culture later, ok?”, he offered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are we going to have a discussion now? Or do you reckon we’re going to have sex at one point? We could debate about climate change.”

She couldn’t believe she was still wearing as much clothes as when she was running on the beach and maybe it was making her a bit testy.

“Eager Higgins, I like that! But don’t fret, I’ll take care of you in a minute. And there’s nothing to debate about climate change, it’s a scientific fact, you know?”

He was joking about her level of arousal but it concerned her slightly that he seemed unfazed by it all. She knew he must be turned on because she could feel his desire against her inner thigh but he was demonstrating an impressive amount of self-control.

“I’m sorry Magnum, it’s just that I’m worried you might not want this as much as I do.”, she hesitated because talking about her feelings was not something innate in her.

He went still and placed his index finger under her chin to make her look into his solemn eyes.

“Juliet, you can’t be questioning how much I want you right now? Because I’ll show you one irrefutable evidence of that fact right now.”

As he was ending his sentence, he thrusted his hips into hers and drove his rock hard erection against her center. She groaned loudly and wanted nothing more than for him to continue his movements. However, he stopped before he spoke again.

“I want to be inside of you like, right this minute, but I’m trying not to rush this because we’ll never have another first time together. And, if we do this right, it might even be our last first time ever. I thought it might be worth the wait.”

Higgins deflated at his words. He was right of course. Here he was, trying to romance her or at least show her she was more than a romp in the sheets, and she couldn’t even enjoy her time with him.

“I’m sorry Magnum.”, she whispered as she caressed his cheek. “You’re absolutely right. I want us to relish in how we’re both feeling right now. We don’t have to rush anything.”

He smiled before brushing his lips against hers. He lifted himself up from her body and lied down next to her, his head propped up on his elbow. She missed his warmth instantly and shivered from the chilled air.

“Tell you what, I’ll make you come first so you can relax and enjoy our time together, how does that sound?”

She swallowed when she heard the confidence behind his words. She didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded.

He trailed his right hand from her sternum to her still covered breasts, brushing against one puckered nipple, then the other, making her arch against his touch. At first, she longed for the contact of his body against hers but she had to admit, the fact that he was only touching her one place at a time felt that much more intense. She closed her eyes to revel in the sensations he was drawing from her still clothed body.

She began to be more vocal about her appreciation and heard his own breathing quickened.

‘It looks like I’m not the only one with a sexual kink to exploit.’, she thought.

She felt his fingers continue their descent and reach her left side. She tried not to squirm at the ticklish graze of his thumb across her navel but was unsuccessful if his chuckle was any indication.

“Turned on by dirty talk and ticklish, oh I’m gonna love learning these new sides of you.”, he grumbled good-humoredly.

She opened her eyes and turned her glare towards him.

“And I can’t wait to turn the tables, dear Magnum.”, she whispered assuredly.

He grinned like a little boy whose been handed an ice-cream before taking advantage of their connected gazes and bringing his nimble fingers between her legs, on top of her leggings. He first ran them up and down her folds several times, alternating between light brushes and more insistent strokes.

Higgins accompanied his every move with her hips and let her head sink into his pillow. She was panting and could feel her orgasm so near and yet so far away. He stopped his movements to press the pad of his thumb directly on her clit and even the two layers of clothes didn’t abate the delicious sensation that was flowing throughout her belly and limbs.

She grabbed the sheet next to her for purchase and moaned his name, whether in praise or reprimand she wasn’t sure. He seemed to take it as a plea for more because the next thing she knew he slipped his hand inside her panties and stroked her drenched clit. They groaned in unison and she could feel his intense gaze on her even with her eyes closed.

He inserted his middle finger slowly inside her before pressing the pad of it against her front wall and circled his thumb on her bundle of nerves as if he was trying to bring both fingers in contact and she gasped.

“Oh yes, like that!”

He kept at it for less than a minute before using his recently discovered “powers” while increasing the pace of his finger buried inside of her.

“Oh, Higgins, you’re so hot and wet. I can’t wait to watch you come.”

And if his words alone might have done the trick, those combined with his breathless tone shattered her instantly. She gripped his forearm, digging her short nails into his skin and raised her hips, trying to push him into her as much as she could.

She was flooded with a heat have and her vision went white while she hoarsely shouted his name. Her toes curled and her muscles tightened before relaxing, releasing all that pent-up tension. In her hazed mind she felt him doubling his efforts against her, inside of her to prolong her climax as much as possible and Higgins thought she would come a second time but his rhythm slowed down.

She couldn’t remember having a more intense orgasm in her life before and she whimpered when she felt Magnum’s fingers leave her. Her eyes followed his hand until it reached his mouth and he sucked her juices off his fingers. She gasped and was sure she stopped breathing when she felt a burning sensation in her chest.

“Breathe, Higgy.”, he chuckled before he attached his lips to her sternum, nipping at her collarbone and it really didn’t help her current situation.

She concentrated on her oxygen supply for a minute, still baffled none of her clothes had been removed when she felt like the earth had shattered beneath her.

She closed her eyes and made a quick check point of her body; she felt her inner muscles twitching from the aftermath of her release and her panties were uncomfortably soaked, the breeze coming from the French doors was now greatly appreciated on her over-heated skin and Magnum’s hands and lips were connected to various patches of her body igniting sparkles wherever they made contact. She stretched her lips into a smile, never wanting this moment with him to end.

“Better?”, he asked in a gravelly voice.

She opened her eyes to meet his. He was still laying down next to her but his torso was covering hers in an attempt to reach as much skin with his mouth as he could.

“Yes, so much better. You can leave now, your purpose has been fulfilled.”, she answered in a soft tone that belied her words as she stretched like a cat.

He scoffed.

“Need I remind you this is my bedroom?”

“No, this is Robin’s.”, she contradicted him.

“I can’t believe we’re still arguing about this!”, he groaned as he crawled on top of her to align their bodies.

“And I can’t believe I’ll have to beg you to undress me. Is this some part of ploy you use on women to have them at your mercy?”, she inquired in a low voice, trying to preserve the intimate moment they had installed between them.

“You know I didn’t hear any complaints earlier when I gave you an orgasm with all your clothes on. But you’re right, maybe I’d like to hear you beg.”, he conceded with a smirk.

One of the greatest things about the shift in their relationship was that Juliet could finally wipe off his stupid smirk with her own lips, which she did.

“Don’t count on me for any supplication. I can do it all by myself.”, she assured him as she pushed him off of her, sat up and wrestled with her sports bra until it was off.

“I’m glad you took care of that, it looked rather troublesome.”

She shook her head at him and fell back on the mattress, leaving him with the task of removing her leggings. When he reached the end of the bed with the fabric pooled at her ankles she noticed the rather impressive tent at the front of his shorts and she yearned for him to fill the hollow that made itself known inside of her body.

She kicked off her pants and when he moved to join her again she stopped him with her foot planted on his chest.

“Lose the shorts.”, she ordered.

He straightened and slid his sport shorts down his hips until it was on the floor and he stepped out of them which left him only wearing boxer briefs. Higgins rolled her eyes. For two people complaining earlier about the other parading naked they sure were wearing a lot of clothes!

“Those too.”, she directed, eyeing his underpants, and took care of her last piece of her clothing, throwing the pesky underwear at his face that he caught thanks to his sharp reflexes.

He stared directly into her eyes before bringing the black cotton to his nose and inhaling deeply the scent of her arousal. She growled at the sight and unconsciously ran her fingers across her hardened nipples.

“Hey! That’s my job!”, he cried out, miffed that she was taking all his fun away.

“What’s the expression, Magnum? You snooze, you lose?”, she pondered as her hand continued its descent to her stomach.

He dropped her panties like they had burned him and hurriedly removed his last piece of clothing. Juliet didn’t even have the time to appreciate the sight of Magnum naked because he was already covering her body and pushing his tongue inside her mouth.

‘Finally!’, she thought

They both moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies flushed against the other’s and Higgins wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing their most sensitive parts in contact. Magnum pushed his pelvis forwards by reflex and, when his rock hard erection rubbed against her wet clit, she saw stars.

He followed her sounds of pleasure while continuing his short thrusts against her and soon enough she placed her hand on his hips to still him. His mouth severed from hers so he could meet her eyes, in question.

“I want you inside of me, Thomas.”, she whispered as an explication and slid her fingers through his hair.

He nodded his consent.

“You have to let me go so I can grab a condom, though.”

Instead of loosening her legs around him, she tightened them as well as her arms around his neck, effectively trapping him.

“I’m on the pill.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’ve always been careful but I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

She shook her head.

“I don’t want anything between us.”

“Okay.”

He lifted her hips slightly with one hand on the small of her back and guided his penis to her entrance. He paused until she met his eyes.

“Are you ready?”, he asked.

“Yeah, just, can you go slow, please? It’s been a while.”, she stuttered, not as confident as before.

He brushed his lips against her temple to reassure her and dropped his forehead to hers.

“I’ll be gentle but you have to tell me if you feel the slightest discomfort, okay?”

“I will.”, she acquiesced.

“Juliet, look at me.”, he demanded as he searched for her eyes.

Her breath hitched when she opened her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them, and saw how close their faces were. She felt his hips close the distance between them in a painstakingly slow move and, when he breached her, she dug her nails into the skin covering his shoulders, still holding his gaze.

He pushed into her gradually, pausing every few seconds to gauge her eyes for any soreness, and Higgins was so very grateful for the first orgasm he gave her so she could accommodate his larger than average girth more easily.

When he was finally buried all the way inside her body he released the breath he had been holding. He held himself on his elbows and stretched out his legs to push slightly on his knees, testing the limits of Higgins’ inner muscles. She gasped and he silently asked her if she was okay and was reassured when she nodded.

As soon as he started to withdraw from her, Juliet couldn’t hold up anymore and shut her eyes, allowing herself to be submerged by all the sensations he was creating in her body and her mind. When he thrusted back into her again he added a little more force behind his move and she felt overwhelmed.

Nothing could have prepared her for the tsunami that was Thomas Magnum as a lover. It was like he already knew how to please her, from the angle of his thrusts to the depth, the speed, everything was just perfect. The noises coming out of her mouth sounded completely foreign to her ears but she didn’t even know how to repress them, not that she wanted to anyway.

All of her senses were flooded by him; his distinctive smell – the ocean, the leather from the Ferrari, his own musky scent, and his hair gel - his surprisingly soft skin under her fingertips, the deep rumble of his chest against hers when he groaned loudly, his warm, dark chocolate eyes in front of her and the salty taste of his sweat covered skin when she bit his shoulder. He was everywhere; in her, on her, around her, and while it should have been smothering, Higgins felt right at home, for the first time since she left her parents’ house. She didn’t even feel that way with Richard.

She tried to follow his rhythm and match his every thrusts but he suddenly increased the pace and she felt his tightly reigned control slip. He sat up on his heels and draped her legs across his thighs, holding her hips to his, before resuming his sharp in and out movements. The change of angle of his penetration more than made up for the loss of his upper body on hers since he could now hit her front wall with every thrust.

“Aaaah… Fuck Magnum!”, she cried and the slight widen of his eyes when she cursed wasn’t lost on her.

He released one of her hips to trail his hand across her torso, halting to pinch one nipple then the other before resting around her waist for a moment.

“Higgy, watch us.”, he panted and her gaze was drawn to where they were joined.

She groaned when she saw him, covered in her juices, disappear inside her body again and again and it had to be the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Heat pooled low in her belly and tension, ready to be released, settled in her center and Juliet begged Magnum to help her let go.

He brought his thumb to her clit and pressed tightly while drawing small circles against the bundle of nerves and in a matter of seconds she shattered around him, squeezing him with her inner walls while she dug her nails in his skin trying to hold on to his thighs.

As soon as the tremors in her muscles subsided she felt his upper body on her again so he could chase after his own orgasm with short and quick thrusts. He burrowed his face into her neck and stilled when he emptied himself inside of her in powerful spurts with her name on his lips, and if Juliet hadn’t just come, she certainly would have right then.

He collapsed on top of her and she welcomed his slumped body on top of hers, grazing her fingernails across his scalp. The humming sound she heard and felt against her, for her trouble, was so satisfying she could feel it in her soul.

They both breathed heavily for a few minutes before Magnum’s head emerged from her neck and, when their gazes met, they both burst out laughing which was kind of strange since they were still joined intimately.

“Holy Shit! Why haven’t we done that before?”, he raved.

“Beats me!”

He moved to alleviate his weight on her but she was having none of that and wrapped her legs around him once again, preventing him from moving away from her.

“I’m going to crush you, Higgy.”, he explained.

“I don’t care, I like having you on top of me.”, she countered and he accepted his fate of being trapped by the majordomo.

He brushed a few strand of curls that were falling on her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes. He looked so much like a puppy that Juliet couldn’t hold her own beaming smile.

‘God, they were already sickening.’, she thought.

“I’m so glad we’re here right now.”

“Me too.”, she concurred

He closed the distance between them when he fused their lips together and after a few minutes of intense making out, he hoped she was distracted enough so he could roll them over and he wouldn’t have to hold himself up to avoid crushing her.

She gasped in surprise when he made his move and groaned in disappointment when he slipped from her body in the process.

“Sneak!”, she complained but she had to admit, the view from up there wasn’t so bad either as she ran her fingers across his pecs and felt his hands squeeze her butt.

“Sorry, Higgy, I was tired of holding myself up.”

She wriggled slightly on top of him but every move made her feel all sticky and grimy. She sat up and caressed his chest slowly before declaring she was going to take a shower. She got up and left him, all pleasantly rumpled on his bed, wearing only a crestfallen expression at her fleeing.

She wasn’t even halfway to the bathroom when a strong arm snaked around her waist and dragged her back against his chest. He, then, peppered the column of her throat with fleeting kisses before biting gently on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

“Want some assistance in there?”, he asked playfully against her skin.

She froze when she felt him stir up against her lower back.

“Don’t tell me you’re ready for round two?”

“I guess I didn’t get enough of you.”

She smiled and a shiver ran through her body at the thought of making love to him again. Maybe they could kill two birds with one stone and enjoy their shower together.

“Okay, but you’ll have to wash my back first.”

“Deal!”

“Hope you’ll do a better job than on the Ferrari.”

She broke free from his embrace and disappeared in the bathroom after her small jab.

“What are you talking about? I did an excellent job!”, he yelled after her.

“No, you didn’t! You left water marks everywhere!”

“I can’t believe you went to check on the Ferrari!!”, he cried out when he followed her in the bathroom.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you to do it properly.”, she stated as she turned on the water in the shower.

“I guess we can safely say that sleeping together is not going to stop our bickering.”, he chuckled.

She turned around and shrugged.

“We’re still the same people, Thomas.”, she deadpanned.

He wrapped his arms around her, backing her in the shower until she was standing directly under the still cold water. She shrieked in surprise before removing herself from the spray.

“Magnum!! What the hell?”

“Here’s to staying the same.”, he laughed as he gathered her in his arms to prevent her escape.

He silenced her mumbled threats of bodily harm with his lips and Higgins couldn’t help but melt into his embrace.

“We’ll see about your punishment later.”, she grumbled against his mouth.

“Can’t wait.”, he chuckled and stepped under the now warm water.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Higgins, all she wanted was to get naked and I was just mean to drag it out as much. But it was fun :P
> 
> I want to thank everyone of you who read, commented and left kudos. 
> 
> I'm currently writting another one so watch out in the next week or so.


End file.
